Trial And Error
by Able02
Summary: This is the Sequel to My Kitsune!  Finally.  I hope you enjoy this one ass much as you did the original! Will Update Soon. Disclaimer On Profile.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto leaned against Sasuke and sighed. "Remember this time last year-"

"You wanted me to call you Shinseiji and about half the time you were trying to get me to screw your brains out." Sasuke said cutting the blonde off.

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke a quick kiss. They were sitting at on the same restaurant at the same table as all those years ago how long was it? Six years ago? Seven? Well that didn't matter now he and Sasuke were together. But then again maybe this was a bad omen. The restaurant was packed they were forced to take this table Naruto was edgily looking out the window for any sign of a mob forming. He was painfully aware of even the insects flying by the window. That is until the other members of the rookie 9 entered accompanied by team Gai of course.

A/N: XP yes I made this short like I did for the first chapter of it's predecessor (Yea I been learning big words). But I promise I will update soon I inherited a bit of free time!

Sasuke: He's supposed to be doing a project

Abel: Pluto's a suck planet!

Naruto: It not even a planet. You got stuck with a puny proto planet

Abel: * Speaks Incantation*

Naruto & Sasuke: *Turn into Suka forms (See Negima (Awesome Anime))*

Sasuke: *Death Glare*

Abel: I've been practicing my spells! I was able to bring Naruto over although he mean like Sasuke…anyway leave a review love you all! (Blows on Sasuke's belly)

Sasuke: *Giggles*


	2. One Name

Sakura sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke then ShikaInoCho (1) sat on the other side of them. The rest fell in around the table sitting with their teams. Hinata was doing her best to sit close to Naruto but at the same time trying to stay away so she wouldn't faint. "Hey guys you're finally back!" Lee said giving even Naruto a headache.

"Duh bushy brow! Couldn't let you guys have all the fun!" Naruto said falling into his overly loud idiot mode.

Tenten and Sakura covered the boys' mouths. "Who thought it was a good idea to get these two in the same room?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his temples. "Why did you call us here? I have to get back to Temari; I am still her escort while she's in The Leaf."

"Yeah that's why you want to rush back to her." Ino said rolling her eyes. "We all know you're in love with her. Just tell her already!"

"Well…That's kinda what we called you here for." Naruto said blushing. All eyes were on the blonde. "Umm well that is to say that…" he was starting to sound like Hinata.

"Spit it out already!" Neji said quickly growing impatient.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto. "Let me." He said before kissing the blonde deeply. Everyone fell into a shocked silence including Naruto. When Sasuke finally pulled away he noticed that Hinata was on the floor and Ino and Sakura were on the way down to join her. Naruto set his head on the table and begged The Kyuubi to rip his throat out. But of course the old fox was having a field day with it.

"Took you!" Kiba said accepting a huge wad of cash from Lee.

"Damn it! You couldn't wait another week?" Lee said.

"You had a bet on when we'd go out!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"No of course not!" Kiba said pocketing the money. "When you'd tell us."

Naruto set his head on the table. "Oh my god." He mumbled.

Sasuke set a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked to the rest of the group, seeing if any of them had a problem with their being together. Sakura was back up again although she looked like she might hit the floor again. Ino helped Hinata to her feet and they took their seats. Naruto sat up and shifted a little closer to Sasuke who put a possessive arm around the smaller boy's waist. "So…" Sakura swallowed. "H-how did this come about?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded before answering. "One day, while walking home I felt Naruto's chakra signature, but it was weak." Sasuke told them the entire ordeal with Naruto's rapists and then the mission and Naruto's memory loss. A fact that Sakura already knew but the rest of the story was news to her. By the time Sasuke finished leaving out the part about having sex in the classroom of course. "…and we kissed and went home." Sasuke finished.

He noticed that the entire restaurant had gone quiet and that all the customers were looking at them intently. A few heads went down in shame one man stood from his seat and came to the table. "N-Naruto?" he said. "I'm sorry to admit that I was part of the mob all those years ago. I hadn't known the real story, none of us did we only knew what Fuyu told us." Naruto visibly flinched when the name was spoken.

Sasuke held him close. "It's okay I'm here for you." He soothed stroking the soft blonde spikes. "Where's Fuyu now?" Sasuke said with a certain edge to his voice that only the ninja could detect.

The man shook his head. "He hasn't been seen since the incident."

Sakura snapped her fingers and two ANBU appeared next to the table. "Find Fuyu. I want him in my office by the end of the day or heads will roll. Literally." She said standing from the table and waving to the rest of the group.

"Sakura's got an ANBU squad now?" Sasuke asked standing with Naruto.

"She is the Hokage's aide." Temari said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Looks like our meeting will be cut short yet again. Next time we'll have it in the Uchiha district." Sasuke said leading Naruto to the door.

When they got home Naruto said he would be stating in one of the other houses saying he wanted some time to himself. Sasuke wanted to argue but let the blonde do as he wished. As soon as he closed the door Naruto fell to his knees and cried. Sasuke was still looking out of the doorway of the mansion that once belonged to his parents. "All that progress undone by one name." he said his voice dripping with poison.

(1): Battle Formation ShikaInoCho! That was just so lamely awesome that I had to put it in my story.

Abel: on a personal note. Thanks to Alrye the entire day I've been thinking: "Tobi has to piddle! Tobi has to piddle real bad!" my friends thought I was crazy giggling to myself.

Sasuke: did you have to revert Naruto?

Abel: Yeah I did. It was heartbreaking but necessary.

Sasuke: Why?

Abel: You'll see.

Naruto (Between Sobs): Pleas. Review.

Abel & Sasuke: *Holds Naruto*

Abel: Title suggestions will be appreciated!

Sasuke: His brain's too full of smut to make a title.

Abel: Hey! My brain's not full of smut! There's some fluff in there somewhere!


	3. WTF are YOU doing here!

Naruto awoke to find the pillow soaked with tears. He could vividly remember the nightmares that plagued him during the night. He rubbed his eyes and went to the restroom. Sasuke had apparently been there at some point during the night because Naruto's clothes were laid out on the sink. Naruto smiled. He loved Sasuke and knew the feeling was mutual. But he didn't want to worry Sasuke. But maybe he still did when he left. "I really have to start thinking these things through…" he said to the open air.

After showering and dressing he quickly ran over to the mansion Sasuke was in and threw open the door. The house seemed empty with the dead silence but Naruto checked it anyway. The kitchen was empty and the stove was cold so Naruto went to the bedroom where he found Sasuke still asleep. He smiled and slipped into the futon in front of him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth behind him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him closer. Naruto could tell he was still asleep and did nothing to interrupt his love's slumber.

They laid there for a few minutes before Sasuke awoke and squeezed Naruto's hips. "Morning," he whispered. Then after a short hesitation. "How you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry. I left so you wouldn't worry but I didn't stop to think that you might worry because I left."

Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck. "As long as you're okay." He said with another squeeze of the blonde's hips before getting up and heading to the restroom to get ready for the day.

When he came out Naruto had a tray of food waiting for him. Sasuke sat down and picked up a piece of toast and began to eat. Naruto just sat there and looked at him. "I'm gonna hate myself for this but… what?"

"Feed me." Naruto said simply.

"See. I knew I was gonna hate myself." Sasuke said picking up a piece of bacon (1) and setting it at the blonde's lips. Naruto smiled and took a bite.

"Wow. I knew you could have any girl eating out of the palm of your hand but really little brother?"

Sasuke stopped feeding Naruto and turned around. "Well at least my partner isn't a fish with a Cock-Compensating sword." He bit back.

"Nii-San?" Sasuke turned back to the blonde who was now on his feet and walking over to the elder Uchiha.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said when the two hugged.

"I thought you said you didn't know Sasuke." Naruto said giving Hitachi a halfhearted glare.

"He's my older brother! You know the one who killed my entire clan! Wait… how do you know him?" Sasuke ranted

"He found me within an inch of life while I was trying to hone the nine tails cloak (2) and nursed me back to health(3)" Naruto said looking at Itachi. "There has to be some kind of mistake! Leo is the kindest person I ever met! He makes Hinata seem like a fury!"

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "My name's Itachi Uchiha. And yes I did slaughter my entire clan. Save my little brother as you can see." Naruto looked at him with disbelief.

A/N: Oooo Plot twist! Why did Itachi decide to come back to the leaf and how will the other villagers respond to his appearance? We'll find out next time.

Naruto: You do realize I met Itachi like, before Sasuke left right?

Abel: …Fuck! Oh, well it's written now.

Sasuke: Wait. Am I setting up a summoning circle to bring Itachi across the void?

Abel: Actualy I was thinking about sending your ass back into the TV.

Sasuke: You know what? I can deal with being turned into a cat and a Chibi seal. But your mouth pisses me the fuck off! *Puts metal collar around Abel's neck*

Abel: WTF! Where did you get a limiter!

Sasuke: Your sister.

Abel: *Pulls sword from under bed*

Sasuke: *Runs like hell*

Naruto: *Annoyedly*Please review

1. Was gonna say sausage but come even I thought that was lame.

2. So wanted to use the Japanese but I don't know it. Can someone help me out there?

3. Yea I seem to be doing a lot of recycling lately… and Naruto seems to attract Uchihas lolz


	4. I Won't Run Away

Naruto went to the kitchen and made some tea keeping his whole body on full alert. The slightest sound or burst of chakra Naruto had to first warn the Hokage (He had a shadow clone on standby) and try to stop any violence between the remaining Uchiha or else all of Konoha was in danger. When he reentered the room both Uchihas were sitting quite calmly but he could they both had their Sharingan active. He poured the hot (1) water on both their heads. "Stop that before you both go blind! (2)" he said to the two boys who were scratching at their scalps trying to ease the pain (3).

When their heads stopped burning they gave Naruto twin death glares. "Yours doesn't have as much of an edge since that day."The Kyuubi noted possessing the clone that was supposed to warn the Hokage. Sasuke redirected the glare getting a dark chuckle in return.

"You must be The Nine Tailed Fox demon." Itachi said a hint of respect in his voice.

"That I am. Now give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know… you did hunt down a few of my kinsmen (4) and kill the Kazekage."

"That wasn't me personally. I just happened to be of the same group." The air was getting dangerous and Naruto moved closer to Sasuke subconsciously seeking his protection. Sasuke moved a little in front of Naruto completely willing to use his own body as a defense. The tension in the air dissolved. "Who would have thought? My little brother attracted to another male."

"Wha-?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"God damn it fox! Can't you do anything with some ulterior motive!" Naruto said realizing what was going on.

Sasuke relaxed. "Should have known." He said shaking his head at his own idiocy.

(Naruto: Wait, I'm lost is this before or after Shippuden starts? Abel: Idk (5) *Tears* Just go with it!)

There was an annoyed silence. "So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"The Akatsuki plan to destroy the leaf and everybody in it. They have found a way to copy the demon chakra (6). They plan to push you over the edge and copy The Kyuubi in it's full out rage mode."

There was another silence. The house seemed to be getting a lot of that today. "Thanks for the warning." Naruto said.

"We need to get out of here." Sasuke said.

"No!" Naruto clenched his fists. "All I've done is run and hide because of my power! If I'm going to die I want it to be in the leaf village. When will the attack happen?"

"We have a year and a half (7)." Itachi said.

"Kyuubi? Give Tsunade this information and have her prepare the village for evacuation when the time comes." The Kyuubi nodded and disappeared. "We've got a year and a half. What can you teach me?" he asked the Uchihas.

Wow There's A Lot This Time!

1. It Was Originally Piping Hot But Who Seriously Says That

2. Yes. That Is A Masturbation Joke Xp

3. I Have No Clue Why People Do This. I Do It In The Shower When I Have The Water Too Hot (No This Is Not A Masturbation Joke. Unless You Want It To Be)

4. Are The Other Demons His Kinsmen Or What…?

5. I Seriously Say Idk. I Never Say I Don't Know

6. This Idea Came From Another Story I Wrote But That Notebook Is Somewhere In The Void It Fell In When I Summoned Naruto T.T

7. It Was Supposed To Be A Week But I Was Feeling Happy.

A/N: Sorry That Took So Long Been Busy With The Holiday. Soooo Yeah.

Sasuke: Stop Fucking Giggling!

Abel: *Giggles* I Can't Help It!

Naruto: You Know You Still Have That Spellbinder Around Your Neck?

Abel: That's Nice *Giggles*

Sasuke: Abel's Boyfriend Drove Him Home Today So He's Being Useless. I Think I Prefer The Emo Fairies.

Naruto: Sasuke Quit Being Mean.

Both: Leave A Review!

Abel: Review For What?


	5. The Eye Of The Beholder

The next six months were spent teaching Naruto all the Jutsu the Uchihas had learned while away from the village. Naruto spent every Sunday asleep while The Kyuubi took control of his body and talked strategy with Itachi. Most times Naruto was so sore that when The Kyuubi took over he was using most of his energy to try to heal the burning muscle tissue. "That could work… but you'll never get him to agree to it." Kyuubi said.

"If it means that Sasuke will live and the village won't be destroyed, I'm sure he will." Itachi said simply.

"If he had that much sense we'd be out of the fire country by now."

Itachi thought this over. "Okay you got me there." Itachi said. "But it could be the edge he needs. The Akatsuki already have four of the tailed beasts (1). Naruto will need all the help he can get."

"Yeah but taking one of your eyes? He'll never agree to that."

"Well maybe if he takes one from each of us?"

"Again he would object to it. You know what kind of person he is. He would never stand for this." Kyuubi said rubbing his temples.

"Then we should do it now while he's asleep." Itachi said.

"You'll do no such thing." Sasuke said walking into the room. "Whatever you're planning I won't let you do it until Naruto is awake and he can decide for himself."

"We're going to give him my Sharingan." Itachi said as if he didn't expect Sasuke to have a problem with it.

"You're out of your freaking mind! Naruto would die if he woke up to find you had only one eye and he could somehow see the world in great detail!"

"It could be the thing that saves his life." Itachi Said.

Sasuke fell silent. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came. "We have to let him decide. Control is important to him it was taken away from him once and I won't let it happen again."

"The brat's right this should be Naruto's choice. He might not go for it but at least he'll be the one to make that choice." Kyuubi said.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi said hating being on the outside of things.

"A couple of years ago Naruto was raped. He still puts on a tough face and pretends that everything is okay but I still hear him cry at night. Some nights I stay up all night to hold him in his sleep. I don't want to confront him about it but I want to be able to do something to help him you know?"

Itachi was silent. Even when he had found Naruto within an inch of life, he seemed strong enough to stand up to Orochimaru. To think that he could be raped by… anyone was almost unimaginable. "Fine. We'll let him choose."

* * *

Six more months had passed before Sasuke mentioned the plan to Naruto. Naruto was lying on his back panting hard. He was covered in sweat and couldn't seem to catch his breath. He could only see darkness even though his eyes were wide open. Sasuke sat down next to him. Both Uchihas had taught him everything they knew now all there was left to do was perfect the Jutsu and keep his chakra under control.

Even after all these years, Naruto had never learned how to keep his chakra under control. He always used more than he needed and exhausted himself about halfway through. Now the idiot was nearly at absolute zero. He could barely move his fingers let alone argue now was the best time to spring it on him. "I want you to take my eyes."

"Fuck no." Or maybe not.

"It could be the thing that saves your life."

"And leave you blind."

Naruto looked off to the side a habit he had formed for when Kyuubi talked to him. "Well maybe not. I've been looking at some old spells from my clan and found an attribute switching charm." The Kyuubi said.

"What are the risks?" Naruto said

"Sasuke could lose his chakra. But he'll be alive and he won't have to lose his sight he'll just have blue eyes." Kyuubi said.

"Could it be done with only one eye?"

"Yes But-"

"Naruto I want you to take both my eyes. With only one there's still a chance they can catch you off guard." Sasuke pleaded taking one of Naruto's hands in his own.

"Kakashi-sensei can teach me to make do with just one." Naruto said.

Sasuke could think of no objection to this seeing as how Kakashi was one of the best ninja in the fire country. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit he had picked up from The Kyuubi. "Fine we should get started right away we only have six months to prepare (2)."

* * *

Naruto created five clones, one for each point of the pentagram. Kyuubi possessed them and had them get the room ready.

"My father would flip if he found out we turned his study into an occult shrine." Itachi said to The Kyuubi.

The demon smirked. As the final preparations were made. "So he wouldn't care that his youngest son is about to give your clan's trait to an outsider." Kyuubi said jokingly.

Sasuke and Naruto were called in. They started the dance the Kyuubi had taught them. Sasuke was unsure of his movements but Naruto seemed more in tune with the feral dance. They moved around the pentagram brushing against each other every occasionally. The Kyuubis chanted while Itachi read from a piece of parchment that Kyuubi had given him.

"_Appellamus__Maiores__Trans__Tempore Et Spatio__!_

_May Constituunt Iam In Hoc Loco_

_Nos__Certe__Switch__Dudum Elapsum_

_To Give The Power Which We Ask_

_Trade__Oculos__Et__Inclusum__Virtus__"_

Itachi chanted as though he had been spell casting his entire life.

"_We Call Our Ancestors Through Time And Space_

_To Come Now And Settle In This Place_

_We Switch Events Long Since Passed_

_Trade The Eyes And The Power Held Within"_

The Kyuubis translated each line.

There was a flash of energy and the cloned poofed out of existence. Itachi was nearly knocked off his feet. When he could see again he saw Naruto and Sasuke on the floor. He quickly checked their vitals. Sasuke's were strong but it seemed Naruto was near death yet again. He hoped that the Kyuubi was able to save him. He had done too much for this village to let it be destroyed now. However, it looked like fate had different plans. Sasuke shot up his eyes alert. And, just as The Kyuubi had warned, mismatched. There was an ANBU next to them. "The Akatsuki are on their way all ninja are required to report to the Hokage." He said. "That includes you sir," the officer said with a slight bow to Itachi.

"We Have To Get Naruto somewhere safe." Sasuke said.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi said hearing the slight shift in his little brother's voice.

"No he leaked into me a bit but I'm still me. It might be in our favor. I do feel a little stronger."

* * *

1: I don't even know where I am in the time line anymore. So this is just a random number.

2: I mean to get him trained. The ceremony only takes three hours.

Abel: Sorry about the wait between school and work I've been sleeping like a Prego chick.

Naruto: That's just wrong.

Abel: *Sticks Out Tongue* anyway I get the next two weeks off from school and fewer workdays so I should have a new chapter up soon ^_^.

Sasuke And Itachi: *Break From Hamster Ball*

Abel: *Releases Cat* *Evil Laugh*

Naruto: I feel like I should do something. *Watches Sasuke And Itachi Run For Their Lives*

Abel: Leave A Review!

Naruto: Or A Flame. He uses them to make s'mores.

Abel: And To Light things on fire!

Naruto: You're not even trying to control your demon half are you?

Abel: 0.0


	6. Fight One

Sasuke and Itachi were standing at the main entrance. "They might be ruthless but they're also head strong." Itachi explained. "They'll come in groups of two from weakest to strongest. They believe that they are unbeatable. Even after the loss of Sasori Of The Red Sand (T.T)"

Sasuke nodded. Looking at the two men walking towards the village, his village, Sasuke willed himself calm trying to control the demon chakra within him. "Heh Naruto makes this seem easy." Sasuke said his hand going to his left shoulder. Three people marked him there. Curse Mark, Seal, And Now A Mating Mark. But only one mattered. They all gave him power to achieve his goals. The curse mark forced away his humanity and gave him immense power in exchange, the seal gave him the power to fight the curse mark in exchange for immense pain, and the mating mark gave the strength, speed, perception, and chakra of a demon.

Unlike the other two, the mating mark only gave him power when he wanted it but with the echo of Kyuubi in him, the power was getting more and more attractive by the second. The two men immediately went on the attack when they hit the gates. Itachi looked them over as their cloaks were tossed to the wind. "Hidan. Kakuzu." He said with indifference.

"I want the little one." Hidan Said. "Lord Jashin will be more pleased with receiving a young soul."

Sasuke resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes and just looked on with indifference like his older brother. "He is the little brother of the man who killed the entire Uchiha clan I wouldn't go under estimating him(1)" Kakuzu said unraveling himself not giving Itachi anytime to strike all his hearts in one place.

Sasuke watched the doll like man unravel himself the thread that was his everything spilling out from wherever there was an opening. The other man was holding an amulet to his chest and seemed to be praying. "No point in interrupting him. It's not like it would matter anyway he's almost finished." Itachi said noticing his little brother tense up.

Sasuke relaxed a little. "Fine. I guess it's only respectful to allow a dead man his final prayers."

"Sasuke, Hidan cannot be-" Itachi tried to warn but the thunder spirit was already advancing on him and he had to jump away from his brother.

Sasuke went after Hidan seeing him trade the amulet for a scythe. He could feel the echo of the old fox itching to taste blood. 'Who am I to deny the being that has protected my Dobe-Chan all this time such a simple request?' Sasuke thought. Drawing Kusanagi from its sheath.

Sasuke blocked the scythe easy not letting the blades touch him he had read the reports on the Akatsuki and knew about Hidan's cursing ability. It was something Orochimaru spoke highly of but one of the few Jutsu that even the old snake didn't want to posses dying over and over just to kill your opponent wasn't something Orochimaru wanted to be a part of. Sasuke sent his Chidori current through Kusanagi's blade and through the scythe effectively stunning Hidan.

Sasuke moved quickly thrusting his sword into Hidan's arm. But not fast enough. The paralysis lasted shorter than he expected and Hidan got a strike in one on the blades just grazed his right side drawing blood. Sasuke jumped away holding his injured side in disbelief. 'There's no way he could have gotten through the paralysis so quickly!' Sasuke spat at himself.

Hidan brought the scythe to his lips and stuck out his tongue. But he didn't lick the blood. He just stood there frozen. "Sasuke get that thing away from him!" Shikamaru said fighting against Hidan's movements.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Sasuke said moving quickly to secure the weapon. The weapon came away easy with Shikamaru dousing any resistance. Sasuke used Hidan's own weapon to behead him. The head fell to the ground but the body stayed still, encased in Shikamaru's shadow possession Jutsu (2).

"fucking brats!" Hidan shouted angrily at the loss of his body. "When I get my body back I'll make you pay!"

"Burn the body!" Shikamaru ordered releasing his Jutsu.

Sasuke did the signs at a speed rivaling that of Kakashi. "Fire Style: Black Dragon's Breath Jutsu!"

Green flames sprung from Sasuke's lips turning black when they hit the body. The flesh didn't last two seconds going straight from a solid to a vapor. "Fuck. Remind me to never piss you off." Shikamaru said.

"You fucking brat! How dare you burn my body! First chance I get I'm gonna-" Sasuke sliced Hidan's jaw in half effectively shutting him up. But there was a look in his eye that let Sasuke know that he was still talking shit in his mind.

"Can you use that black fire stuff on the head too? It's kinda creeping me out." Shikamaru said rolling the thing so he couldn't look in his direction.

"No it takes large amounts of chakra. I need to conserve my strength for the next battle." Sasuke said.

"You might be strong but you're not the only ninja here. Even your brother is better at taking help than you are." Shikamaru said. Looking over to Itachi who had already successfully taken down three hearts with the help of Team Asuma.

"He just likes to bark orders." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head. "But you're right. I'm not alone anymore. I have comrades again." Sasuke smiled a little.

"Oh right, Sakura made you some ninja pills. If you value your life don't eat them."

Itachi was down to just one heart now and ordered his squad to stand by. Kakuzu had not even broken a sweat. "There are more than enough people here to replenish my supply. Hell there are enough here that I could live forever!" Kakuzu said.

Itachi just looked at bored as ever. He was currently moving away from a hail of boulders tossed up by Kakuzu's earth style. Kakuzu stopped dead in his tracks. Itachi smirked 'Gotcha.' He thought never dreaming of letting the word reach his lips. Itachi began to look around ignoring the Kakuzu that fell behind him. "You did it Itachi-sama!" Ino said. Itachi held up a hand to silence her just in time for the shadow clone to disappear from existence. Itachi fell forward under the force of Kakuzu's fist and melted into a small puddle of water. Itachi plunged a kunai into the back of Kakuzu's neck and he crumbled into dust. Itachi was consumed by a lightning blast only to become a flurry of leaves (3) this went on for a few moments before the originals finally got into a fierce taijutsu fight.

Itachi began doing the hand signs with extreme speed but still not as fast as his little brother. He focused the chakra in the palm of his hand he had seen Sasuke do it enough times when teaching Naruto to tell you the exact pattern it would flow when Sasuke summoned it. The Chidori was chirping excitedly in his hand. Itachi took a cleansing breath. The feeling was new to him not only did the chakra give his arm enhanced strength but his entire body was jittering with the chakra speeding him up. He moved swiftly crushing the last heart.

"Two down seven to go." Sasuke said with a little inclination of the head.

1: I Could Just See A Chibi Naruto Jumping Around Going "Don't Underestimate Me!"

2: I Wanted To Make A Big Deal About Getting Rid Of Part Of The Circle Breaking The Curse But As You Can See, I Suck At Fight Scenes.

3: This An Insult To Zabuza-Sama And Kakashi-Sensei Doing The Water Clone Dance

A/N: Orochimaru Is No Lord! When I Read The Little CC While Watching Shippuden I Get Chills When They Say 10rd 0r0chimaru And Not The Good Kind. See I Can't Even Type It.

So Anyway, I Decided To Just Add The Akatsuki As I See Them. So Next Up Seems To Be Tobi And Deidara. My Birthday's Tomorrow And I'd Hoped To Have Something Up For My Wonderful Fans But From The Looks Of It That Won't Be Happening. I Personally Have Already Broken My New Year's Resolution. Damn Cookie Monster! Why Are You So Tasty!

Cookie Monster: Fried Chocolate Chip Cookie With Ice Cream Served At Cheddars®


	7. Fight Two

There was about a ten-minute break, in which Sasuke asked Konohamaru to go check on Naruto, before Deidara flew into town. The strange white bird received a few angry shouts from team Gai seeing as how they were well aware of its passenger's crimes. Lee leapt into action his eyes ablaze (1). "Lee let us handle this!" Sasuke ordered his comrade. "If I let any of you get hurt Naruto might kill me."

Lee nodded landing nearby. Itachi moved first his hands a mere blur as he performed the hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The great dragon rose from the earth a few plants wilting from the sudden drop in internal moisture.

The beast all but devoured its target bringing him high in the air before exploding outward raining down upon its summoner and the others who were gawking up at it. Sasuke was on the move now snakes sprouting from his sleeve to viciously bite into the blonde's body. Sasuke barely avoided the rain of clay spiders that fell from Deidara's palm. Itachi moved now his legs lashing out with speed and strength that made Gai and Lee jealous. The centipede that coiled around his waist almost made the elder Uchiha chuckle… almost. He hypnotized (2) the earth user to reposition the clay insect around his own leg.

Itachi did not notice the doll clutching onto his hair until it was too late. The blast threw him to the ground heavily. Itachi pushed himself up weakly just in time to see Sasuke tear off Deidara's left arm. Sasuke saturated the limb with the Chidori. "You think I wouldn't notice?" he said a superior tone over taking his voice (3). "We can see chakra."

Deidara clutched the stub where his arm once connected to his body. Itachi had noticed that there was a large amount of chakra building in Deidara's left arm and that the blonde had been using only his right hand to sculpt his explosive art but he wanted to wait it out to see exactly what futile attempt the earth user could possibly have. That of course was before he almost got his head blown off.

"YOU FUCKING UCHIHA BASTARDS!(4)" he roared dropping his huge C3 Doll.

This time another ninja acted landing atop the ridiculous effigy. There were sparks of electrified chakra that crept along the figure but they were apparently not powerful enough as the clay still exploded although with not as much force as seen in the sand village. "Wow I'm so glad I used a shadow clone instead of going up there myself. " A bored voice said.

"Still with those books sensei? I'd think after all this time you'd finished those stories." Itachi said not even flinching at the sudden appearance of the ANBU.

"Look just because you're helping us now doesn't mean your crimes are forgiven. The only reason we allowed you to stay as long as we have is because you were preparing Naruto to combat the Akatsuki. When this is over you can count on us hunting you down."

"Fair enough. But for now we have an explosion crazy maniac in combat with my little brother to deal with."

Sasuke was breathing out little darts of flame incinerating the little clay spiders as Deidara's remaining hand spit them out. Kakashi gave Itachi a ninja pill before leaping into action. Itachi could feel wounds closing rapidly but could do nothing more than watch the two blue fireflies crisscross the now tattered clay bird. He was proud his little brother had become so powerful, even if not powerful to punish Itachi for his sins.

Itachi tried to stand his insides protecting immediately. "Rest Ita-Nii-San. I can handle this myself." Naruto said his eyes almost matching seeing as how they were both red given they were different shades.

Itachi looked up to see Deidara press his hand to his chest. His eyes widened. "Naruto! You have to get Deidara out of the village! No time to explain just trust me!"

The desperate look in Itachi's eyes convinced Naruto that Itachi was scared. And that was enough to set the blonde into motion. Naruto was moving fast. So fast infact, he was hard to see even with the Sharingan. Naruto's hand wrapped around Deidara's throat just as the black lines started to crawl across Deidara's face (5). Naruto threw the other blonde in a high arch aiming to get the man ass far out in as little time as possible. Deidara may as well have been full of helium as he sailed through the air. The black star appeared and exploded two seconds later but was so far away even the aftershock was little more than a breeze by the time it got to the ground below.

Kyuubi receded into his cage resting up for the next battle. Sasuke looked at Naruto his blue and black eyes mirroring his boyfriend's perfectly. Naruto looked the same but to Sasuke he was somehow… sexier. More powerful and he looked stronger even though his limbs hadn't gotten any bulkier he just gave off an air of strength even while Kyuubi was dormant. He hadn't realized he was staring until Naruto blushed. "Please stop staring Sasuke… it's embarrassing." The blonde blushed.

"Naruto-Sensei that was amazing! Could you teach me how to do that?" Konohamaru asked awe struck.

"No." Naruto said not wanting to risk exposing Konohamaru to a demon. "But there is a more awesome power I can teach you after this over." Konohamaru beamed satisfied with this answer

1: I never know whether to be creped out by this action or amused so I do a little Harper Laugh\Cry (Naruto: He's serious… it's freaky)

2: possible stupid question… does he really hypnotize or is it Genjutsu or what?

3: The Shippuden Sasuke is a total superior ass!

4: Poor Dei-Kun. Tsk Tsk Tsk has such Uchiha issues

5: If this technique kills him, how does Deidara already know how to use it…?

A/N: Sorry My Computer Died On Me. *Dodges Blades* Stop Rye-San! Anyway, I've Gone Back To Hard Copies And My Assistant Is Going To Type Them Up For You. She's Awesome And I Totally Owe Her Three Dozen Cookies For Dealing With My Laziness. I Will Be Updating As Much As I Can. Also, Look Out For Some Of The Hard Copies Turned Stories For Later Times.

Itachi: Review

Naruto: Sasuke Stop It Hurts!

Sasuke Stop Being A Baby!

Naruto: *Whines*

Sasuke: *Puts Band-Aid On Naruto's Knee* There See All That Noise For Nothing.

Naruto: *Hugs Sasuke*


	8. Fight Three

The great three headed beast was bounding towards the village ever gaining speed. Naruto stood there his mouth a near perfect 'O'. A ball of energy formed a few inches away from his open mouth. He inhaled deeply causing the energy to concentrate and exhaled causing the now concentrated energy to stretch towards the Cerberus. Naruto could feel the energy make contact but he could feel the paws hitting more rapidly now. When the beam stopped Naruto saw that each head now running individually. "Fuck!" he murmured biting into his thumb.

Without thinking Naruto pressed his hand to the ground and was enveloped in a puff of smoke. Shima, Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and Gamahiro appeared all ready for battle. "Sorry for the short notice guts but I don't think I can handle this alone."

"You were right to call us. This is a beast that was summoned by one of the men who killed Jiraya-Chan." Fukasaku said with a hint of spite in his voice.

Naruto showed no sign that his blood was so hot it was little more than a thick mist in his veins. He nodded. "We'll handle the summon creatures you find Pain." Shima said leaping off. Her small body landed heavily on one of the dog's head causing it to fall face forward grinding into the soil.

Naruto was off quickly he made two shadow clones and sent them to the Hokage monument just in case. Naruto was nearly overpowered by the Deva Pain's Almighty Push. He linked his feet to the bottom of a bridge that was connecting two buildings. Naruto threw a volley of wind chakra enhanced shuriken at the man who pushed them back with ease. Naruto tried to use the Sharingan to identify the Jutsu and find a way to beat it but all he saw was a huge blue haze over everything. There was just too much chakra in the air. Naruto wished he had time to learn how to single out a chakra signature.

The man turned and started walking away. "You're not worth the time. You do not know true Pain. We will teach you the true meaning of Pain." He said heading towards the center of the village.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he summoned a shadow clone and began his Giant Rasengan he moved forward swiftly the clone disappearing into thin air as he did so. Just before he made contact the Preta Pain intercepted him absorbing the chakra. Naruto pushed himself back at the last second barely avoiding the Pain's grabbing hand. "He absorbed it?" Naruto Mumbled leaping back again as the Petra came after him.

The Deva Pain started to walk calmly away effectively annoying Naruto. Naruto allowed The Kyuubi to seep into him the nine tailed cloak forming around him. Naruto didn't feel the haze of blind fury disrupt his mind or the burning pain that usually encompassed his entire being. He felt almost… safe. The new speed was still hard to control though the Sharingan helped a lot. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down and then launched himself at the Pain's back they both tumbled to the ground and Naruto's fist connected with the Pain's jaw before he was pushed away. The Preta Pain grabbed Naruto and held his arms still.

The Deva Pain seemed rushed now. He was running to the center of the village. "You can't stop me I will destroy the leaf!" all the pains growled at once. The Animal Pain was rapidly summoning chimeras which were crumbling buildings and swiping at the ninja trying to stop them. Naruto saw the Deva Painleap in the air and the landscape around him sink into a huge crater. The blast covered a radius of about ten feet before the Pains, all of them, fell to the ground. Katsuya in her smaller form landed on Naruto's shoulder. "A team found the main pain and eliminated him (1) Gamahiro was injured but will survive. There were a few casualties but the village will be fine."

The blonde nodded. "Who's next?"

1: Sorry For Pulling This The Ending Out Of My Ass But Two Fight Scenes In One Chapter Would Have Been Too Much For My Tiny Brain. But I Promise To Make It Up With A Nice Lemon.

Abel: Was Thinking Of Adding An ItaKisa (Itachi\Kisame) Later So I Can Cut Out Another Fight Scene. From The Looks Of It I Might Have To Make Another Sequel Because I Wanted Fuyu To Comeback So Naruto Can Have His Big "I'm Stronger Than My Situation" Moment But I Don't Know What Do You Guys Think?

Sasuke: I Think You Should Take Off Your Clothes And Get Your Ass In That Bed!

Naruto: Threesome Awesome Let's Do It!

Abel: Itachi! You Let Them Drink My Vodka!

Itachi: I Was Busy Cleaning The Mess You Call Lunch!

Abel: It's A New Recipe! I Am An Awesome Cook Thank You Very Much!

Itachi: Then Stick To Shit You _Can_ Cook!

Abel And Itachi: *Argue*

Sasuke: Let's Rape Them Both!

Naruto: Yeah! *Jumps On Abel*

Sasuke: Review! *Attacks Itachi*


	9. Kisame Appears

Naruto was sitting at the main gate with Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi. "No don't try to use both eyes until you get the hang of it. You'll overload your brain with both images at top speed." Kakashi was saying

"But it seems fine now." Naruto said blinking his mismatched eyes.

"Right you learn by doing don't you?" Kakashi sighed. "Try running full speed across the village with both eyes open. When you have to stop try coming back with only your Sharingan eye open."

Naruto bolted to the far wall of the village only to run into a wall that his eye was telling him was a mile off while Sasuke's eye said it was two feet away. Naruto stood rubbing his forehead. "Okay that is hard." He mumbled before turning around to try to do it with only one eye. The results were better but he moved early and almost ended up running into other walls. He figured he would have to learn to sync his reflexes with his new sight whenever he got a chance.

"Eyes up." Sasuke warned.

When Naruto returned to their perch, there was an Akatsuki member coming to the gate. He was fully cloaked and had a Wara Booshi on his (1) head. The four Sharingan users tensed for the upcoming battle. Kakashi held up a hand to signal the ninja cells behind him to get ready.

"Itachi!" the man yelled. "Get down here; I want to speak to you!"

"Kisame… He sounds upset." Kakashi said.

"He sounds on the verge of tears…" Sasuke observed the little Kyuubi in his mind picking up on the weakness almost immediately. The realization sent a little fearful shiver up his spine, is this what it had always been like for Naruto? Knowing the weakness in everyone and exactly how to exploit it but constantly denying himself the pleasure? He snaked an around the blonde's waist and pulled him close.

Itachi was on the Ground his Sharingan at the ready. Kisame looked at his former partner with smoldering hatred. "Why did you leave?" he asked.

Itachi detected something in the swordsman's voice that he wasn't quite able to identify. "I had to do what was best for my village." Itachi stated simply.

"Have I not followed your every command? Have I not been by your side at every waking moment? Have I not protected you when you needed it? (2)" Kisame was crying by this time

"Kisame I-"

The anthro (3) threw his arms around the elder Uchiha. "Can you not see how I love you?" he sobbed.

Naruto blinked Sasuke fell over laughing and Kakashi simply poofed away. Itachi stared at the trees behind the other man. "Kisame. Kisame look at me." Kisame turned watery eyes to his partner (4). Itachi pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too my beautiful Raubtier (5)"

Kisame was crying even as Itachi lead him into the village. Naruto clapped a hand on Kisame's shoulder and smiled approvingly. "Any threat to the village and I'll take you out. You hurt my brother and I'll make you beg for death." Sasuke said.

"Be nice." Naruto said.

The couples stood on the gate eyes out ward awaiting the next attack confident they could take on the universe.

1: Umbrella Hat

2: Total OOC

3: Human Styled Animals

4: Laughed At It When I Wrote It


	10. Peace At Last?

Ok This Can Be Blamed On My Own Ignorance As Well As That Of AT&T. I Did Not Know That Naruto Has Not Fought Madera Uchiha And Have Been Watching Or At least Trying To Watch Shippuden For A Battle That Is Not Coming. Not That I Could Get Passed The Opener Most Times. This Is Where The Stupidity Of AT&T Comes In. Those Idiots Have Been Screwing With My Service For The Past 3 Months. As Soon As Payday Comes Around I'm Going To Clear Or Maybe Even HughesNet If That Doesn't Work But What I Am Sure Of Is That AT&T BLOWS! Any Way I'm Going To Start Where I Left Off And Throw In At least 3 Sex Scenes Before I Go To The 3rd Installment Known Simply As Recovery. Anyway We Have A Story To Complete And Just As A Warning For Those Of You Who Are Prudent The Third Sex Scene Will Be Shota Between Konohamaru And Udon And Will Be Marked As Shota So You Can Avoid It If You Like But All You Normal People Can Enjoy. And Now Onward!

"All that's left are Zetsu and Tobi and both of them are idiots so maybe they aren't coming." Sasuke said. It had been twelve hours since Kisame had joined the group protecting what was left undestroyed in the leaf and the youngest Uchiha was getting impatient.

"He doesn't know?" Kisame asked.

"How would he? I never allowed him anywhere near that person."

"But you still could have told him."

"Maybe, but I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily."

"But it could-"

"Would you two assholes stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Sasuke said bashing Kisame and Itachi's heads together. "Now who is that person!"

"Madara Uchi-" Itachi clamped a hand over Kisame's mouth.

"Madara Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "He's dead right? And even so he'd be older than Baa-San."

Sasuke looked at his brother. "Is that why no one outside the Akatsuki has seen him?" he asked his eyes wide. "Is Zetsu really Madara Uchiha."

Kisame laughed not his usual cruel condescending laugh. It was actually… amused. Sasuke glared at Kisame making him laugh harder. "Dude I've gotten the perfected version of the Uchiha stare so many times yours is nothing." He sighed as his laughter died off.

Sasuke turned to Itachi. "Is he or isn't he?"

"No." Itachi said. "Tobi is."

"We might not have to deal with them though. Madara is good at running away and Zetsu is recon. I've honestly never seen him fight." Kisame said. "Guess I came for nothing."

Itachi planted his shoe in the back of Kisame's head. "Nothing am I?"

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out the small blue slug. "Katsuya, please tell Baa-San to have a patrol set up. We think the attack might be over but please warn us if anything happens."

"Yes Naruto-Kun." The little animal (1) said politely (2).

"Sasuke-Kun? Let's Go Home." The Blonde smiled holding out his hand.

Sasuke smiled his black and blue eyes sparkling. He grasped his boyfriend's hand and the leapt to the Uchiha district, Itachi and Kisame close behind.

A/N: Well That's It. Review If I Still Have A Fanbase Of Any Kind. I'll Make The Other Three Smut SasuNaru, ItaKisa, And KonoUdo. Please Vote On Whichever You Would Like To See First Or This Will Be The Order. I Have A Template For All Three And If There's Anything You'd Like To See In Any Of These Pairings Please Post It In A Review! Thanks For Reading And Being Patient.

1: Katsuya Is So Adorable! ^_^

2: She's The Only Sanin Summon That's Actually Nice To Humans. The Other Two Talk Shit All The Time.


	11. Smut 1 SasuNaru

It had been two months since The Akatsuki had attack the village. The buildings that had been damaged were repaired and the dead had been buried. Kisame and Itachi were staying in the main Uchiha mansion while Sasuke and Naruto were occupying the house Naruto had stayed in all that time ago (1). There was little to do as of late. Naruto and Sasuke trained with their new half sight and discovered that their blue eyes were linked to The Kyuubi, so they could see what the other is seeing. The new skill was useless in battle since it overloaded them to see two sets of enemies but Sasuke found another use for it(2).

Naruto was currently laying on the futon completely naked. He tried to keep the blush away but the sight of his own pubic hairs moving back and forth in his vision was too much. He was having trouble broadcasting the view of Sasuke's head bobbing between his legs and was punished with a harsh tug on his balls every time he shut his eyes. He was given a view of his own flushed face. "Sasukeee!" he whined not caring if it meant the blowjob would stop, he could not handle seeing himself.

"Hmm?" The raven hummed.

Naruto's eyes screwed shut again causing his full vision to fill with his own pleasure warped face. The tug to his balls was too much. He came down his boyfriend's throat, convulsions rattling his frame at random intervals. "M-mean." He panted.

"Not done yet." Sasuke said lubricating his cock.

Naruto mimicked Itachi's hell freezing stare, making Sasuke smirk and thrust harshly into him. "Fuck!" Naruto screeched. "You couldn't prepare me first?"

Naruto shifted under Sasuke trying to push away the image of his own pained face. "You know you like it rough!" Sasuke grunted pushing all the way inside Naruto.

The blonde clutched his lover's shoulders and pulled their bodies closer together. Partially trying to get more and partially trying to get Sasuke to hold still! The raven gave a small thrust forward making Naruto gasp and choke on his saliva. While the blonde tried to recover the raven set a rough pace thrusting balls (3) deep every time. Naruto was moving his hips to meet every thrust he was kept his eyes shut watching as his body hungrily gobbled up Sasuke's thick cock. He could see the pleasure racked state his body was in and he could see his own cock was twitching already ready to release. Sasuke's pale fingers wrapped around his tan flesh and squeezed harshly. "AHH!" Naruto felt he would lose it right there!

"Not yet!" Sasuke hissed pumping ever faster until he came inside Naruto.

The blonde laid on the futon. His body was spasming desperately trying to pump out the side that Sasuke was forcing down. The chakra being used to do so was pushing Naruto ever closer to the edge while his release was being forced back. Darkness danced at the edges of Naruto's vision. He was trying vainly to ask Sasuke to let him come but all that escaped his lips were incoherent murmurs. After Sasuke was sure Naruto was utterly punished, he let go.

Naruto's cum shot in a high ark and splattered on his face. Sasuke made sure to broadcast this view getting sufficient payback for the time Naruto/Kyuubi made him cum all over his own face. The Uchiha was given a view of himself a second later. The animalistic hunger that raged in his eyes the utter euphoria at seeing his partner spent and beyond satisfied. And he was horny again. He had never pulled out put he could feel Naruto's sphincter stretch to accommodate his growing tool. Leaning down to kiss Naruto he ground their hips together playfully. "Just don't be so rough this time." Naruto said after a second.

Keeping Naruto's manhood firmly planted in his anus, Naruto rolled over and hiked his ass up higher. Sasuke leaned down, their bodies fitting together perfectly wrapping his arms around Naruto Sasuke gave slow even strokes making Naruto whimper. "Do you like it Dobe-Chan?" Sasuke cooed in Naruto's ear.

"Feels great Teme." Naruto teased back turning his head to accept a kiss.

Naruto marveled at the power Sasuke could exhibit and how easily he brought it under control. He was still worn out from the earlier roughness! The pulsations inside showed him that Sasuke could dominate him if he wanted to, but only chose to make love to him as opposed to thoroughly fucking his brains out like he had done seconds ago. Sasuke wasn't really one for random displays of power. There was always a reason behind anything and everything he did.

Naruto's arms became week and he and to shift his weight to his chest. The new angle caused the small part of Naruto's mind that was capable of true thought to shut down. Naruto's world consisted of only him and the person gently attached to him. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. If the house happened to catch fire in the next second Naruto would have completely oblivious to the fact that flames even existed. The pressure began to build in his groin for the third time that night. "Sasuke… Cumming." He whispered in broken Japanese.

"Wait a little longer." Sasuke urged so kindly Naruto could only try to comply.

His body already felt heavy and his eyes wanted so badly to close so he could drift off to sleep. But Sasuke wanted him to wait so he did. Until he forgot what he was waiting for. The moan sounded so innocent that Sasuke wasn't completely sure it came from Naruto. He seeded his boyfriend again and pulled over to lie on his side making sure to stay inside. "Love…Sasuke…" Naruto slurred in his sleep.

Spooning the blonde against him Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck "I love you too Naruto."

A/N: Written On Day 3 Of Only Having Half An Hour Of Sleep With No Coffee *Dies At Keyboard* *Mumbles*: I Refuse To Rewrite It To Make Since!...Desu

1: It's Been Like 1.5 Years

2: This Was So Not Part Of The Original Plan

3: I've Never Used That Word So Much


End file.
